Sergeant James Kinchloe
Staff Sergeant James "Kinch" Kinchloe is one of the main secondary fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by Ivan Dixon. History Staff Sergeant James Kinchloe was born in Detroit, Michigan on July 1, 1912 (speculation). Kinchloe goes to school in Detroit, eventually graduating from high school. While going to school, he works as a plumber's helper for one summer, as well as learning how to play the upright bass and throwing the football. Before the United States entered World War II, he worked for the telephone company. He has also participated in several Golden Gloves boxing tournaments as a boxer. World War II After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Kinchloe joins the USAAF. It can be assumed that he volunteered because while in Stalag 13, he recieves a letter informing him that his draft status has been changed and he would be assigned to a desk job if he is drafted. While in the USAAF, he moves up the enlisted ranks until he is promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant. On June 8, 1942, he is shot down during an American air raid over Germany and is captured. He is eventually placed at Stalag 13. While there, he becomes part of Colonel Hogan's Anti-Nazi organization, being put in charge of operations, as well as being made the group's radio operator and electronic expert, and at some points, Hogan's aide-de-camp and Chief of Staff. (It is never made clear in the series, but it must be assumed that Kinchloe gains his expertise in both areas either pre-war because of his experience working for the phone company, or while he is in the USAAF before being shot down.) Kinchloe has also shown himself to be a talented mimic, easily imitating German officers (such as General Burkhalter) while speaking over either the telephone or radio. He is the group's unofficial second in command because of his clearheadedness and his calmness under fire and in very stressful situations, and because of this, he is more respected by the other non-coms than is the technically higher ranked Sergeant Carter. Post-World War II Nothing is known about what happens to Sergeant Kinchloe towards the end of the war, since his duties are taken over by Sergeant Richard Baker. It could be assumed that he is sent back to England, but there is at present no evidence to support this theory, considering that even with Sergeant Baker's introduction Colonel Klink's perfect record of no prisoner escapes is intact. Another possibility is that he was transferred to another prison camp, in that way Colonel Klink's escape record would remain intact. Awards As a prisoner of war, Kinchloe would be eligible, as of 1985, to have the Prisoner of War Medal awarded retroactively. Trivia * Although Kinchloe is replaced by Baker around episode 25 in season five, most of these episodes take place before D-Day, June 6, 1944. This means Kinchloe would have to return in order to perform his job in the Season Three episode D-Day at Stalag 13. * The name "Kinchloe" may have been a tribute to Detroit-born Iven Kincheloe, a decorated Korean War ace who became an Air Force test pilot. He was killed in the crash of an F-104A at Edwards Air Force Base in 1958 at the age of 30, and was buried with full military honors at Arlington National Cemetery. Category:Allies